parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's All New Animated Series - VHS - 7 Parts - DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style.
Here are seven parts of Thomas's All New Animated Series for VHS as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by DucktheGWREngineFan9. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main stars and the main heroes) *Salty as LacMac (Salty and LacMac both have buck teeth) *Emily as Betina (Emily and Betina are both kind and beautiful) *James as Cookie (James and Cookie are both vain) *Lady as Flips (Lady and Flips are both magical) *Diesel 10 as The Great Rigatoni (Diesel 10 and The Great Rigatoni are both evil) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both Main Villains) *George as Detective Grub (George and Grub both have the letter 'G' at the beginning of their name) *Engines as People (All the engines and the people are both similar to each other) *Elizabeth as Grub's Girlfriend (Elizabeth and Grub's Girlfriend are both girlfriends to George and Elizabeth) *The Chinese Dragon as The Car Eating Monster (The Chinese Dragon and The Car Eating Monster are both Big Strong and Scary) *Neville as No. 7 Train (Neville and No. 7 Train are both Trains) Scenes *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 1: Intro. *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 2: Salty Napping. *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 3: No Parking. *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 4: High Anxiety. *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 5: The Big Date. *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 6: The Ending. *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - DucktheGWREngineFan9's Style - Part 7: The Making of Thomas's All New Animated Series (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9